The Job
The second episode of season 1 and the second episode overall. Summary J confronts her issue with passive aggressiveness at the workplace. Extended Overview The episode starts with J's boss, Boss Lady, commenting on J's new short hair. J says how she wishes she could express her feelings about Boss Lady's comments to her, but her passive-agressiveness prevents her from doing so. J then goes to explain about her job. She works at a call center for a new weight loss company called Gutbuster. She goes on to say that she would actually like her job, if she didn't hate everyone there. She talks about the "guy who can't take the hint" (A), "the drama queen who never shuts up", "the loud black bitch", "the guy who always makes weird noises", and finally the "space invading germ chick who probably has AIDS" (Patty). As much as J dislikes them all, the one coworker she hates the most in Nina, a girl Boss Lady promoted over J. Before J gets back to work, Nina rubs in J's face her new promotion, and J tries to pretend it wasn't a big deal. Nina offers to hang out with J, but only after she leaves her real friends. J makes up an excuse not to hang out with her, and prepares to go back to work. She talks about wanting something new, when a new coworker arrives on the scene, and J finds him cute. She mistakenly waves to the new coworker (who she thought was waving at her), but he was waving at Nina instead. J tries to play off the wave, but it only makes the situation more awkward. Nina introduces Fred to J, but tries to make her look bad. J realizes she just can't quit her job, even if she wants to because she doesn't want to let Nina run her out of the office, and she needs the money. Boss Lady then comes in and announces to everyone that they're merging. Trivia *J says that taking the Gutbusters pill will cause vomitting for a month *The Awkward Moment: J trying to play off waving at Fred, when he wasn't waving at her *First Appearances of: Patty, Fred, Nina, Boss Lady, The Drama Queen, The Loud Black Bitch, and The Weird Noise Guy Memorable Quotes *"My boss is an offensive dumb fuck of an idiot." - J *"Oh my God, your hair! I go out of town for one month, and I come back and it's like...did it shrink? Do you wash it? CAN you wash it? Girlfriend, how are we going to go get corn rolls now? Why did you change it? Oh, it's black history month. Is that how your ancestors wore it? What about your boyfriend, does he like it? *Gasps* He dumped you? Could you...hook us up? I'm just kidding!" - Boss Lady *"The side effects include a full month of nausea. We basically sel bulimia in pill form." - J *"And when I confronted him, she's not even black. She was Puerto Rican." - Drama Queen *(To Drama Queen) *Sarcastically* "Ohhh noooo." - J *"Look, I know things have been tense between us since I got the position that you wanted, and I thought about it, and I know how humiliating, and embarrassing that was-" - Nina *"Ummmm I actually don't remember being that affected by it so..." - J *"Ok, well I'm pretty sure you were." - Nina *"As I pondered thoughts of murdering Nina..." - J J's Featured Rap "Stupid light skin bitch, you think you're the shit, but everybody knows your vagina smells like fish! Fish, fish, no lesbo." Category:Awkward Black Girl Season 1 episodes